


He counts the bruises

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair x Warden [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He counts the bruises, one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He counts the bruises

He counts the bruises, one by one, and he wonders how he can shield her from more. He’ll need a bigger shield, for sure, he thinks but he knows his hands aren’t big enough to carry her through it all. His shoulders can barely hold his own problems, let alone hers. 

How can he keep the bruises at bay? 

He lets his fingertips grace her skin while she sleeps and he wonders how she got the one by her shoulder, the one by her elbow. He leans in and kisses the hollow by her ear and he wonders how she managed to bruise the lobe. 

He wonders, he worries - she stirs and he hopes that twenty years will be long enough to figure out just how she manages to bruise the impossible.


End file.
